This invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to a releasable connector which can be easily assembled and disengaged, and specifically of a type usable on articles of jewelry.
In numerous fields, it is necessary to provide a releasable connector which can be easily engaged for retention in a secure position, and easily disengaged. Such connectors are typically utilized in the jewelry industry for interconnecting necklaces, bracelets, keychains, and other lengths of jewelry which must be connected in a continuous loop. In the case of a jewelry clasp, the clasp must be of a type that can be easily manipulated, especially by one hand, since often the closure must be made around the wrist, as for example when connecting a bracelet, where only one hand can be utilized. Similarly, it must be of a type that can be manipulated even without seeing the clasp, as for example when connecting a necklace on the back of the neck. At the same time, because such clasps are typically made of precious metal, such as gold, silver, platinum, and the like, the clasp must be of a small type and made of parts requiring a limited amount of the precious material.
In the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,408,375, there is described one type of releasable connector having a receiving member with an internal passageway engaged by a male member insertable into the passageway. A pair of diametrically opposed retaining slots are spaced along the passageway. The male insert member has a pair of bifurcated springy legs which are insertable into the passageway as the legs are compressed together. At the end of each of the legs is provided an outwardly extending foot which can reasonably lock into each of the retaining slots. After the legs are inserted, as the feet reach the retaining slots, the legs spread apart so that the feet are secured within the retaining slots.
The aforementioned co-pending application Ser. No. 500,374 provides an improvement on the aforementioned patent by including an inwardly extending finger projecting from each of the feet portions. One of the fingers is spaced in front of and in overlapping relationship with the other finger to thereby define a unitary leading insertion portion for entry of the male insert member into the passageway. This facilitates insertion and avoids the possibility of having one of the legs straddling on the outside of the passageway.
Although such releasable clasps are effective, they both utilize two slots along the passageway with two corresponding foot portions, each of which must engage into a respective slot. This requires releasing both of the foot portions at the same time from their respective slots in order to open the clasp. Often, this can be awkward when only one hand can be utilized for the manipulation of the clasp. Similarly, when releasing the clasp from behind the neck, it may be difficult to achieve release of both foot portions simultaneously.
An additional problem occurs with certain types of jewelry which require that the ends of the jewelry must be interconnected in a polarized or single orientation. Frequently, bracelets, necklaces and the like, have a pattern along one surface of the jewelry, and when the opposing ends of the jewelry are connected, the ends must be connected only in one orientation in order to maintain a continuous pattern. This is also the case where a necklace has a design on one side and must lie flat on the neck to view the design. In order to maintain such flat arrangement, the necklace must be closed in only one orientation. Inverting the clasp causes the necklace to twist and prevents the necklace from lying flat.
According to the clasps heretofore described, it is possible to insert the male insert member into the female receiving member in either of two orientations. Since there were two legs, each of which had a foot portion engaging in a corresponding slot, the male member could be inverted and the feet inserted in either of the two opposing slots, and still achieve proper closure.
Accordingly, while the aforementioned releasable clasp have been quite effective, in specific cases improvements are warranted in the type of releasable clasp being used.